


Task Failed Successfully

by ImissBalthazar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, First Meeting, M/M, The start of the healthiest ship on supernatural, True form!Michael, canonverse, midam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImissBalthazar/pseuds/ImissBalthazar
Summary: Title is a gag, but the story itself isn't cracky.What happened when Adam was left in that room in 5x18?
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Task Failed Successfully

**Author's Note:**

> For Pandemic, who told me Midam only needed four more works to get to 1000. Three now, my child.

Adam pounded at the door desperately, his voice weak from coughing up his lung (or whatever Zachariah cursed him to do) as he screamed out for Dean. The ringing came louder and louder as the whole room seemed to tremble in fear of the archangel descending down to it. Then the overpowering sound seemed to still, leaving a ringing in his ears. Adam realized then that it wasn’t gone, but merely slowed. He could still hear the faint rattle at the door as Dean tried to bust it open from the other side, but as if it was caught in a bubble, and moving in slow motion. Adam turned, still gasping for air towards the centre of the room, fear fuelled curiosity pumping through his veins. This was it... the moment of truth. What Dean and Sam had fought so hard to prevent. Michael. 

Adam was still faintly aware of the objects in the room’s slow motion quiver. Had he not been terrified, it might have been comical. However his attention was directed to the centre of the room, where the blinding glow seemed to be soaking into, in an eerie yet fascinating way. The light began to take shape, forming into a humanoid creature with six massive wings stretching out behind it. It was mesmerizing, and Adam was so struck with awe he forgot he was supposed to be afraid. 

The being tilted its head, glowing features that were slowly becoming more clear taking an expression of confusion. 

“You are not Dean.” A voice rumbled, sounding like it came from within Adam’s head while also echoing through the entire room. 

“No...” Adam began, shocked he’d found his voice. “I’m Adam.” He finished lamely. The figure, Michael, Adam placed, nodded slowly. 

“Milligan... hm. Not ideal, but I can still use you...” Michael considered, stepping towards Adam. Adam felt like he was trapped in molasses, his motion slow and strenuous, so he simply didn’t move away. Michael brought a hand up to cup Adam’s face, inspecting him. The touch made every hair on Adam’s body stand on end, like a pulse of electricity was sent through him. The skin under Michael’s hand tingled in a strange (yet not unpleasant) way, and a chill ran through Adam. “You... are strange, Adam. Most can not regard my true form. Even this modified version should be too much for your fragile mind.” Michael observed. “Perhaps there’s more to the Milligan bloodline than I perceived.” Adam wasn’t sure if it was a compliment. Michael’s stare grew more intense, and Adam felt his cheeks heat up. “You’re hurt.” He frowned. “Why?” 

“Zachariah...” Adam began, but the anger radiating off of Michael shut him up. 

“I warned him not to damage the humans...” Michael growled. 

“Well he’s, uh... dead now...” Adam mumbled, his gaze drifting over to the corpse laying limp in the corner. Michael didn’t follow his gaze, but Adam knew he saw it too. 

“Rightfully so. Had you not, I would’ve.” Michael nodded. A pulse of warmth ran through Adam, making his knees weak from relief as it chased away the aching in his torso. “Come now. We haven’t much time. I need your yes, Adam.”

“Hey now, I... I don’t know how I feel about that...” Adam began hesitantly, recalling all Sam and Dean’s words. 

“I cannot take you to Heaven without it.” Michael responded. “The trip would kill you once more otherwise...”

“Heaven...?” Adam echoed. 

“To see your mother.” Michael nodded, and Adam bit his lip. He had almost forgotten... His gaze flickered up to Michael. If he refused, the archangel would just kill him and move on to Dean... at least he could see his mother this way. 

“Okay.” He agreed quietly. 

“I need a yes, Adam. I need you to be certain.” Michael requested. 

“Yes.” 

And with that word, Michael’s figure liquefied back into shapeless light. The light began soaking into Adam’s skin. It ran through his body like a cool stream through his veins, and encased his very soul like a protective shield. There was an itching pain in his back, that was soon released by the spreading of Michael’s six wings. Adam would gape if he could move his mouth, but his body no longer felt his own, like he was merely riding passenger to the archangel in the driver’s seat. However it wasn’t unpleasant nor forceful, it almost felt natural.

“Thank you, Adam.” Michael murmured, though Adam wasn’t sure if it was spoken or merely noise in his head. “Let’s go see Kate.”


End file.
